Love Poem (сингл)
"Love Poem" - шестой цифровой сингл IU. Он был выпущен 1 ноября 2019 года в качестве предварительного трека для её предстоящего пятого мини-альбома Love Poem. Фон Первоначально песня должна была выйти 29 октября 2019 года, но была отложена, так как она боролась с целостностью и сет-листом для концерта Love Poem.Allkpop: IU reveals comeback schedule for 5th mini album 'Love Poem'Allkpop: IU personally announces postponement of 'Love Poem' album to fans Текст Корейский= 누구를 위해 누군가 기도하고 있나 봐 숨죽여 쓴 사랑시가 낮게 들리는 듯해 너에게로 선명히 날아가 늦지 않게 자리에 닿기를 I’ll be there 홀로 걷는 너의 뒤에 Singing till the end 그치지 않을 이 노래 아주 잠시만 귀 기울여 봐 유난히 긴 밤을 걷는 널 위해 부를게 또 한 번 너의 세상에 별이 지고 있나 봐 숨죽여 삼킨 눈물이 여기 흐르는 듯해 할 말을 잃어 고요한 마음에 기억처럼 들려오는 목소리 I’ll be there 홀로 걷는 너의 뒤에 Singing till the end 그치지 않을 이 노래 아주 커다란 숨을 쉬어 봐 소리 내 우는 법을 잊은 널 위해 부를게 (다시 걸어갈 수 있도록) 부를게 (다시 사랑할 수 있도록) Here i am 지켜봐 나를, 난 절대 Singing till the end 멈추지 않아 이 노래 너의 긴 밤이 끝나는 그날 고개를 들어 바라본 그곳에 있을게 |-|Романизация= Nugureul wihae nugunga Gidohago inna bwa Sumjugyeo sseun sarangshiga Natge deullineun deuthae Neoegero seonmyeonghi naraga Neujji anke jarie dakireul I’ll be there hollo geonneun neoye dwie Singing till the end geuchiji aneul i norae Aju jamshiman gwi giuryeo bwa Yunani gin bameul geonneun neol wihae bureulge Tto han beon neoye sesange Byeori jigo inna bwa Sumjugyeo samkin nunmuri Yeogi heureuneun deuthae Hal mareul ireo goyohan maeume Gieokcheoreom deullyeooneun moksori I’ll be there hollo geonneun neoye dwie Singing till the end geuchiji aneul i norae Aju keodaran sumeul shwieo bwa Sori nae uneun beobeul ijeun neol wihae bureulge (Dashi georeogal su ittorok) Bureulge (Dashi saranghal su ittorok) Here i am jigyeobwa nareul, nan jeoldae Singing till the end meomchuji ana i norae Neoye gin bami kkeunnaneun geunal Gogaereul deureo barabon geugose isseulge |-|Английский= I think someone Is praying for someone I think I can softly hear A love poem that was silently written It clearly flies over to you I hope it reaches you before it’s too late I’ll be there, behind you when you walk alone Singing till the end, this song that won’t end Open your ears for just a moment I’ll sing for you, who is walking through an especially long night Once again, in your world A star is falling The silently shed tears Are flowing here In my silent heart that has lost all words I hear a voice like hearing a memory I’ll be there, behind you when you walk alone Singing till the end, this song that won’t end Take a deep breath I’ll sing for you, who forgot how to cry out loud (So you can walk again) I’ll sing (So you can love again) Here I am, watch over me Singing till the end, I won’t ever stop singing this song On the day your long night is over When you lift your head, I’ll be right there Галерея IU Love Poem lyrics image.png|Тизер текста Примечания en:Love Poem (single) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:IU Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.